


Riesgo

by Nakuru



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Community: crack_and_roll, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuri sabía que no era sensato pasar más tiempo con Kaburagi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riesgo

Aunque carecía de la inteligencia de Barnaby Brooks Jr. y muchas veces podía parecer inofensivo, Kotetsu T. Kaburagi era peligroso.

Subestimar su intuición o darle la oportunidad de poner en uso sus habilidades de observación podría ser un error fatal y junto a su notoria persistencia y firmes creencias en su justicia, los llevaría a una situación en la que solo uno de ellos podría salir vivo.

Por eso, acercarse a él o permitir que se acercara sería correr un riesgo mayor que enfrentar a todos los héroes...

—¿Su señoría? —preguntó Kaburagi, sacándolo de sus pensamientos—. En serio puedo llevarlo, no me molesta desviarme un poco del camino y es lo menos que puedo hacer después de causarle tanto trabajo extra.

Yuri lo miró fijamente, escuchando cómo la lluvia arreciaba afuera.

En un clima así la invitación era tentadora y le permitiría evitar el peligro de que la lluvia hiciese mella en el maquillaje que usaba para cubrir su cicatriz y la posibilidad de que alguien lo viese así durante el recorrido a casa, mas aceptarla podría traer peores consecuencias.

—Le agradezco su ofrecimiento —dijo con un tono pausado—, pero estaré bien.

Kaburagi hizo una mueca.

—Está diluviando y su carro está en el taller —protestó, señalando la lluvia.

—Puedo tomar un taxi —replicó, lamentado en su interior el haber participado en una charla inane con el héroe y comentado que su auto estaba siendo reparado.

—O lo puedo llevar, a no ser que ya esté aburrido de mi compañía —bromeó Kaburagi.

No lo estaba, pero justo ese era el problema.

Que Kaburagi hubiese regresado a Sternbild con intenciones de volver a trabajar como héroe, así fuese en la segunda liga, requería que él revisara las carrera de Wild Tiger desde el comienzo antes de otorgarle su autorización.

Cuestionarlo sobre cualquier infracción pasada era parte del proceso, el cual estaba resultando tan extenso que habían tenido que hacer uso de todo el tiempo libre de Yuri y durante las entrevistas se habían visto en la necesidad de tomar descansos en los que habían tenido conversaciones varias.

Eso último hacía evidente que ya había pasado más tiempo en compañía de Kaburagi del que era sensato y no podía seguir así.

—No quiero obligarlo a cambiar sus planes —replicó con una sonrisa de cortesía mientras se ocupó en terminar de guardar los archivos que habían quedado sobre su escritorio.

—No tengo ninguno —dijo Kaburagi—. Puedo llevarlo a casa o a comer... — Sintiéndose arrinconado, Yuri volvió a observar a Kaburagi, quien le sonrió y comenzó a jugar con su sombrero entre sus manos—. Le aseguro que conozco algunos buenos restaurantes.

—No se va a rendir, ¿no es así? —pronunció Yuri, sintiéndose al borde de la resignación.

—Ya me conoce —replicó Kaburagi, ampliando su sonrisa como si se creyese victorioso.

Y lo era.

Yuri contuvo un suspiro y asintió, apagando su computador y cerrando los cajones de su escritorio bajo llave antes de levantarse, tomar su maletín y su abrigo.

Estaba jugando con fuego al aceptar pasar incluso más tiempo con Kaburagi, pero seguir negándose sería sospechoso, racionalizó, y cuando no estaba trabajando, relajarse un poco era necesario para aparentar normalidad.

Solo tenía que tener cuidado si no quería salir quemado y confiar que el punzante dolor de su cicatriz se encargaría de recordarle que debía impedir que Kaburagi se acercase más.


End file.
